


Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Series: Things You Said....[Collection of Gratsu Mini-Fics] [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: During the Avatar arc, I know it's short forgive me, M/M, Natsu struggles with his feelings 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: Gray always had a way with words, even if they shattered the heart.





	Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So I know that I'm behind updating Handling It and other things but I'm making some edits to the story so I feel more comfortable with it and trying to get over this block by writing more! So here's some Gratsu.

_“Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Natsu... This is who I really am now. I erased the mark of our family with my own hands. In order to find the answers I seek.”_

The words always seemed to reply in his head over and over, even now as Natsu sat perched in the darkened cell, his anger boiling to unspoken levels. Gray couldn’t possibly have meant that… after everything they’ve been through. He just wanted Gray to come home, was that too much to ask?

After searching, waiting...doing all he could.

Now he was stuck in this mood as Happy and Lucy talked amongst themselves. It’s good that her condition was improving, but he was too into this mood to voice said concerns. Gray was an idiot, plain and simple.

He was a fucking moron. Natsu was outright irritated at his… friend? Were they still friends? They never even talked about their stance on this… relationship they had going on and now this. 

They weren’t bound to one another, they weren’t dating. Of course, Natsu was still slightly irked by the fact Gray and Juvia lived together but he chalked it up to well...they were friends too and at the time he wasn’t really there to object and...ugh!

Whatever, just whatever. He didn’t want to think about those things now, they needed to get out of this cell. He felt like shit now, angrier than ever but he wouldn’t just sit here without a prior explanation to Gray joining a cult.

Avatar was a _cult_.

Despite the things Gray had said to him that put him in this shit mood, he was going to get answers and he was going to bring him back to both Fairy Tail and to Juvia. Despite his feelings now, he promised he’d do so.


End file.
